Jurassic Beetle
A large 2.8 meter long beetle from the Jurassic appeared in episode 3 of New World. ''Primeval: New World Fear of Flying'' The queen laid eggs inside of Jim, and beetle drones started to surround Evan Cross, but Dylan Weir fired a flare gun at a gasoline soaked rag, scared them enough to give time for Evan to get back onto the plane. However, they started to cover the plane, and started to eat away the silicon around the windows. As Mac Rendell and Samantha Sedaris guarded the anomaly, the queen entered thru, and was shot at, but the darts bounced off the carapace. It then went thru into the airport. There, it attacked a worker, and dragged him into the plane parking, and laid eggs into his body. Samantha and Mac managed to lasso her, but she broke free, hit the ceiling, and fell to the ground. Samantha later extracted the eggs out of the worker successfully. She and Mac tied it onto a fabric, and started to bring it straight for the anomaly. In the Jurassic, the workers managed to break thru the glass, and covered Pallavi Grewal and ate her. They were scared off by the fire Dylan and Evan started. The queen escaped from her restraint and started to fly around. But was shot by Samantha , lost her balance, and bounced back into the anomaly. Biology Drones The drones, are small, about 6 centimeters, but could cover a lot of ground, and eat thru hard material in less than half or so hour. They are quick on their feet, and have long antennae, and have bad eyesight. They are attracted to any light source, but scared away by fire. They can climb anything, from a steel plane, to a rope. They are sometimes born inside a host, and eat their way out of their dead body. They also live in large nests. Queen The queen are extremely large, more than a thousand or even more times larger than the drones, at 8 feet long, and are capable of flight. They have a large stinger on the back of their body. They have a hard carapace shell, able to deflect things like darts. They are also bouncy, when Samantha shot it with a dart gun and knocked it over, it bounced high, like a soft ball. They also have long antennae and have bad eyesight. They have a soft underbelly. They may use hosts to lay eggs. They subdue the host, and lay the eggs into the mouth, where the eggs will hatch into drones, and make their way out. It constricts the host's air way. After the eggs hatch, the host dies. Trivia *The workers are very similar to that of Future Beetle workers. *The queen is the fourth largest arthropods in the Primeval franchise. *The workers can't fly, but the queen can. *They are the first arthropod from the Mesozoic to appear in the Primeval franchise. Gallery Category:New World Creature Category:New World Biology Category:Primeval: New World